leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-94.65.45.37-20120831062616/@comment-2124153-20120904155705
There is winning lane, and there is crushing lane. Hybrid can turn the former into the latter. If you crush your lane and have the tower down really early, you can float down to midlane and help your mage push that one down. Top lane or the jungler will have to respond, because the enemy mage cannot deal with a 2v1 of you and your AP. Or, you can counter-jungle with your jungler. Or you can three-man gank the enemy top lane. Etc. It also helps her against her tougher lane opponents; for example, Kayle can struggle against Pantheon and Jax, due to their ability to instant gap-close and CC her. Hybrid handles them more easily than AD, because she can burst and DPS harder, making trades more favorable. Doran's Ring provides 5 MP/5. This is basically a free rank 1 W every minute, or about 65-ish health from one AP-assisted heal. You would need to do over 2100 damage AFTER armor to heal that much back in a minute with the 3% lifesteal from a Doran's Blade. This requires that you more or less continually autoattack. Never mind that her rank 2 W is 50% more efficient base-health-wise. Math on that one is about 3100 physical damage per minute per 3% lifesteal. While you also have 3% Vampirism from the Offense tree, so does Hybrid. She uses her base AD while you get that plus the extra from Doran's, but they aren't that different in the end. I think it's unlikely to have a Rageblade by level 5 unless you have gotten pretty fed. I consider that to be more of a level 9 item unless kills are rolling in. There's also a fair chance that Kayle gets a Doran's Ring on first back, for added firepower and sustain. Calculating AS is easy: just add all of her bonus AS together (including 2.5% per level-up), add 100% to that to take her base AS into account, and then multiply that final number by her base 0.638 attack speed. For a level 9 Kayle with a typical build, this would be 20% (2.5 * 8 levelups) + 4% (masteries) + 25.5% (runes) + 32% (Rageblade) + 100% (base AS) --> 181.5% * 0.638 --> 1.158 attacks per second. Hybrid level 9: 116.5 AD, 97.2 magic dmg, 1.158 attacks/sec. About 247.46 aggregate DPS. AD level 9: 136.5 AD, 60 magic dmg, 1.081 attacks/sec. About 226.58 aggregate DPS. This assumes max stacks on Rageblade, which can be dubious, but it's about 9-10% more from hybrid, which also doesn't take into account the fact that hybrid's Q hits harder (it's +20 vs. +80-123). But basically this is the story of hybrid. It doesn't lose to AD until LW/IE/PD come into play. Until that happens, you can bully people more easily, and push harder. The team comp dictates the best course of action. I wouldn't play hybrid Kayle if we had a weak lategame carry like Caitlyn or Ashe, or if I needed the mobility that AD Kayle provides in lane.